


他的秘密情人

by Fanqie12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanqie12/pseuds/Fanqie12





	

*黑研  
*仆主  
*下药

 

黑尾或许从未觉得回庄园的路这么漫长又难熬，他已经第三次催促车夫把马赶得再快一点了。“这已经是庄园里最好的两匹马最快的速度了，黑尾先生！”车夫的声音刚从前面传来就被甩到了身后。车夫不清楚到底发生了什么，他是载着少爷和他的贴身仆人去参加舞会的，舞会才大概进行到一半，少爷就说要回去了。少爷的脸色不太好，可能是病了。车夫都不敢说路程甚至不到一半，否则能把黑尾急坏。

黑尾当然着急了，他的少爷好好地参加一个舞会居然被人在酒里下药，他恨不得马上找出那个该死的家伙把他的皮给扒了。

此时的研磨丢弃了理性，丢弃了他身为一个贵族少爷的优雅，骑在黑尾身上欲求不满地索吻，都快要把黑尾的衣领扯坏了。

研磨这个样子一会回到庄园肯定没办法自己走路的，得黑尾抱回房间去，这意味着黑尾必须人模人样的下马车，他不能让少爷把他的衣服扒了，也不能扒了少爷的衣服。他一边要让自己的理性战胜被点燃的欲火，一边还要搂紧骑在他腿上的研磨，以免他因路途的颠簸而摔倒，否则那是他身为研磨的贴身仆人的失职。

这太要命了，研磨紧贴着黑尾的身体随着车箱的震动难耐地磨蹭，他不断不断的索吻却不得到黑尾的回应，他的眼中充满了泪水，他难过极了，像是受了天大的委屈。

这太要命了。

可是怎么能让优雅的少爷在马车里做爱。

黑尾看了看窗外，虽然夜黑景色不甚清晰，但黑尾能确定回到庄园还要很长一段时间，几乎在他想要第四次催促车夫的同时，研磨把他吻住了。

研磨濡软的舌头伸进他的嘴里，与他的舌头勾勾缠缠。

如果只是吻的话黑尾认为他还能控制住自己。

然后研磨咬了一下黑尾的下唇，他微微侧头，鼻尖与黑尾的相碰，他们喘着气，气息都纠缠在一起。

研磨一只手扶着黑尾的肩膀，另一只手捂着自己的裤裆揉搓，双腿因快感的刺激想要并拢却只能在黑尾的身侧发抖。他说：“阿黑……我好难受……不要……不理我……”

或许是药物所致，或许是情绪使然，亦或许二者皆有，此刻研磨十分迷乱，很可怜，却也很诱人。

“呼……呜……”研磨用不得要领的手法给自己火上浇油，他只好放开手搂紧黑尾，贴着他的大腿前前后后地蹭，已经难受得哭了出来。

或许研磨还有一点点的意识，他可能还知道自己现在这个样子多么羞耻，但他只能贴着黑尾的身体一下一下地挺，连呜咽声都像是被抽着鞭子。

“……唔……阿黑……”他甚至要求他了。

黑尾看着研磨湿乎乎的睫毛，突然觉得他伺候研磨这么多年，今晚是最不称职的一次，没能照顾好他。

“对不起，我的少爷，对不起。一切按照您的吩咐。”

管他马车牛车，让它们通通见鬼。

黑尾搂住研磨并回吻他，像是要把之前欠他的都补上。

接吻中黑尾把研磨抱到位子上，解开他的衣服安抚他的身体。接着黑尾的吻路过研磨蘸着一点脂粉香的脖子，路过他剧烈起伏的单薄的胸膛，路过他纤细柔软的腰肢，最后低头含住他勃起的阴茎。

他扶着研磨的大腿架在肩上，嘴里卖力地吸，研磨很享受，咬着手指轻轻地呻吟，黑尾抬眼看见了，拿开他的手，把自己的伸过去。

研磨不自觉地耸腰，没一会就射在了黑尾嘴里。他的身体松懈下来，然而药效没过。黑尾擦掉研磨嘴边的口水，研磨是富贵人家的少爷，黑尾总是要把他打理得干干净净的。黑尾十分疼爱地吻了他的脸颊，然后脱掉上衣，垫在研磨身下。

 

车夫还在催着马赶路，细长的马鞭时不时抽下去，他能听到节奏整齐的马蹄声，听到木质车轮的滚动声，还隐约听到马的喘气声。

月光照进车箱里，照在两人布满了细密汗液的脸上。

研磨手脚并用地缠着黑尾不放，挺着腰承受黑尾在他身体里每一下戳刺。

“……嗯……阿黑……再…呼…再……嗯！”黑尾知道他想要什么，于是压着研磨的腰重重地顶了进去。

研磨的后穴被黑尾插得柔软又贪婪，吞着黑尾的肉棍噗呲噗呲地响，流出的水沾湿了垫在身下的衣服。

突然车箱剧烈地晃荡，研磨受惊绷紧了身体，后穴猛然一紧，黑尾一声低吟，差点交代在里面。黑尾估计着剩下的路不远了，于是九浅一深地抽插，找准了令研磨兴奋的点毫不犹豫地进攻。

“嗯！……太…呜嗯！……啊！”研磨很受用，在黑尾的背后留下好几道抓痕，提起屁股享受黑尾激烈地操干。

“呜啊……嗯！…啊、啊、啊……”研磨的叫声不大，埋在黑尾的胸膛直接传进他心里，黑尾听得出他足够舒服，而且离高潮越来越近。研磨绷紧了身体，黑尾随之加重力道加快速度，每一下都重重地刺激研磨的兴奋点，顶到深处。

“…呜……嗯啊！”研磨射出精液的时候扬起了脖子，黑尾顺势吻上去，随后射在了研磨的身体里。

 

马车回到庄园的时候研磨已经睡着了，黑尾给他盖了大衣，抱着他回到了卧室。女佣已经烧好了热水，黑尾便帮他洗澡清理后穴，把研磨清洗干净给他安顿好休息之后，他才回到自己的卧室，他换下自己的衣服，外套还规规矩矩的，而最里面那件不能更精彩了。

他借着微弱的光看见手指上研磨的咬痕还没消。

咬得这么狠，也确实是黑尾应得的惩罚，作为少爷的仆人的失职，作为少爷的情人的失职。

 

fin.


End file.
